Data centers are increasingly used by enterprises to achieve collaboration, store data, manage resources, etc. A typical data center network contains myriad network elements. The network connecting the network elements provides secure user access to data center services and an infrastructure for deployment, interconnection, and aggregation of shared resource as required, including applications, servers, appliances, and storage. Today's data centers often look to cloud computing for meeting such demands, which can enable network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g., networks, applications, servers, and storage) that can be rapidly provisioned and released with minimal management effort. Improving operational efficiency and optimizing utilization of data center resources are some of the challenges facing data center managers. Data center managers want a resilient infrastructure that consistently supports diverse applications and services and protects the applications and services against disruptions. A properly planned and operating data center network provides application and data integrity and, further, optimizes application availability and performance.